A Thousand Loves Volume One
by Sailor Ronin Usa-chan
Summary: Usagi thought she had a normal family, besides the twin that was sent to boarding school as kids. She thought she had a normal life, besides her admirers having strange things happen to them. She even thought she had a normal friend, besides his desire to dress her up as his favorite characters. But when her family announces that they're trading spouses, her troubles just begin.
1. Chapter 1

_Ramblings: It's been well forever and my co-writers for this have vanished... So I've decided to take on the task of rewriting this all in just one voice instead of three different authors. I've changed only a couple of characters because let's face it, some people work better than others at different roles. This is still going to be a massive undertaking. You notice how it says 'Volume One'? Each volume is going to follow a shoujo manga and add in even more love interests._

_Usagi thought she had a normal family, besides the twin that was sent to boarding school when they were six. She thought she had a normal life, besides her admirers having strange things happen to them, going completely insane, or even being killed off by someone or something. She even thought she had a normal friend, besides his desire to dress her up as his favorite shoujo anime characters. Then it all started to come apart with a few words from her usually normal father. "Usagi-chan, meet your new mother." Will Usagi ever be the same when she meets the rest of her new family including her new father and new almost cute step-brother?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of the characters I borrowed for this._

**Act One:  
Scene One:**

A smirking smile played on his lips as he surveyed the scene and took a breath of the frosty night air. A piece of paper was clenched in his hand and he resisted the urge to laugh in triumph. She had been a tough one to win over, but a clandestine meeting with the school's most notorious girl was his reward. With a swagger born of confidence he easily vaulted over the high fence with just one hand; he hadn't been on the track team for nothing after all.

Honestly he wasn't sure why it had taken him so long to get a response from the particular girl. He was well used to merely smiling at a girl and them falling over in 'ooohs' and 'ahhhs' at his mere attention. He wasn't a playboy per say but he enjoyed having his pick of whatever girl struck his fancy. It was beneath his attention about what the other rumor surrounding his dream girl consisted of. Why should it matter to him that a stupid idol had been committed to a mental ward in Tokyo for the next six months, and who cared about the past anyway? He didn't.

No, everything was turning out perfectly now. Those sparkling blue eyes, those pink tender lips, and that silly way she did her golden blonde hair. He was enthralled by her, he had never wanted to be with another girl so badly. Tsukino Usagi was going to be his soon.

He knew he was trespassing on school grounds since it was the dead of night, but it was worth it to finally meet her in private. He couldn't help it, he was obsessed. He heard her soft giggle and looked up sharply trying to spy his sweet nymph. He saw a flash of gold and smiled as he took a step forward, what was she doing on the school roof? Shaking his head with a smile he started to climb the dark emergency stairwell.

There she was, her long hair swayed in wind as she balanced at the edge of the room. "Careful," he cautioned as he would a scared animal as he took a slow step forward. "That's dangerous." She didn't seem to hear him so he took another slow careful step and held a gasp as a shaft of light escaped the clouds and illuminated the girl. Her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped to her chest as if in prayer. The moonlight almost appeared to make her glow with an otherworldly quality. "Usagi?" his careful steps continued hoping not to startle her.

He reached out to grab her hand, to ease her away from the ledge when her eyes flashed open. Gone were the endless blue depths he could lose himself in, no these eyes were dark and promised pain. A devilish smirk creased those lips he thought he knew so well as she took a step towards him and her tiny hands lightly grasped the folds of his dark green jacket. "Usagi," he breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the danger zone. He reached to pull her close, to finally hug his angel to his chest. The shadows rolled across the moon almost ominously but he paid it no mind, everything was perfect now.

When she didn't respond to his hold he frowned slightly and started to push her away so he could see her face. In the dark It was hard to tell, but she didn't quite look the same any longer. There was no softness to her features, instead it had been replaced with harsh masculine lines. This was not Usagi. He tried to pull away but the grip on his lapel, so timid before, was like an iron grasp. "Let me go."

A harsh laugh was his only answer as he felt himself physically jerked off his feet. 'T_his is not going to end well_,' was his only thought as he felt himself dangling over the edge. No matter how he clawed and struggled this thing was far stronger than him. He slowly gave up as he realized his end was near and went limp in the grip of his attacker, this was the end. He didn't even respond as he felt the weightlessness as his body was thrown off the edge and he careened down the side of the building.

Chiba Mamoru was found tangled in the bushes the next morning. His body was bruised battered and broken, but a small smile still remained on his lips. Though his death had been certain at the end, he still saw her in his dreams, and there she was his alone.

**Scene Two:**

The school day started out like any other normal day. She was late, of course. She didn't even really pay attention to the crowd surrounding the school or the whispers that echoed around her until she actually heard her name. She skid to a stop and looked around, now what had happened? Would her bad luck never end?

She never even made it to her homeroom. As soon as she opened the school doors she was ushered to the principal's office by the vice principal. The man didn't even smile at her as he briskly knocked on the door and all but shoved her inside.

"Miss Tsukino, we need to talk." The elderly man had his hands together in a steeple and glared at her over them. "As you're well aware your classmate Chiba Mamoru has been killed on school grounds."

"But!" Usagi started to interrupt her eyes widening in panic. No! They couldn't think she was responsible for such a horrible thing, could they? "Mamoru was just fine yesterday!"

The man in front of her snorted! "Miss Tsukino, please don't make this situation for me anymore difficult. We found your note to him," he paused as if waiting for a response and scowled as the girl stared blankly at him. "Besides your immediate expulsion the police officers outside need to talk with you."

The door slammed open and a couple strode in, fury in every step. "Why are you harassing my daughter?" Kenji closed the door behind him and leaned on it his eyes narrowed. While he was not a very physical threat his demeanor was speaking volumes at the moment. His romantic get a way with his wife had been disrupted when they had the panicked call so early in the morning. "Well?"

"I'm not harassing her," the man frowned at the intrusion and leaned back in his seat. "Your daughter is the one under questioning for what happened to one of our students at this school. He's dead and she had written him a note asking her to meet him at the school at midnight. It doesn't look like his fall was an accident."

Ikkuko took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Usagi, please go to your class, you're going to be late." at her daughter's confused expression her smile slipped a little, "please Usagi, now." She watched as the girl responded and left the room and turned her attention back to the balding man. "Now, before you accuse my daughter of murder, I think you should have a talk with my husband." She fished a card out of her purse with ease and casually flung it on the desk.

"Mikigami is quite the attorney," Kenji supplied with a grim smile. "He handles all the top profile cases in Japan, I'm sure you've heard of him. If you continue this fantasy of accusing my daughter of murder, you're going to meet him in person."

**Scene Three:**

Usagi walked to class and tried to zone out the whispers that had increased in frequency. She was so focused she completely missed the foot in her way and went sprawling. She resisted the urge to break into tears and slowly looked up meeting the dark smirking eyes, of course it would be him. Usegi Tatsuha hated her with a passion and she couldn't figure out why. She sighed and slowly started to gather her fallen possesions.

"Oh, I'm sorry Usagi. I was just stretching, I didn't notice you at all," she tried to ignore his mocking tone and he frowned slightly. "Let me help you up," he offered bending down towards her.

Usagi pulled away and shook her head vigorously sending her hair flying. "No, thank you." Why did this boy always bully her? He was actually nice to everybody else. He was even a star student. Why the hatred? In the eight months that she had been enrolled in this school had she ever done anything to earn his wrath?

Another boy further down the hall rushed to her aid and almost fell on her as he tripped. "I'll help you!" he gathered all her things in one swipe and his smile was sunshine disrupting her cloudy day. "Here you go, Usagi, Kuma helped me pick them up!" He brightened as she smiled at him and gently patted his small ever present pink bunny. He didn't even notice Tatsuha glaring even more at the blonde girl.

"So did you hear about Mamoru?" Tatsuha sneered. "I heard that the man killer actually managed to kill one this time and not just drive them crazy." as he saw the hurt on Usagi's face he smiled. "Yeah, he didn't get lucky like Ken and sprain his wrist, he fell off the school roof!"

"Ken was showing me a trick with his soccer ball, I didn't do it!" Usagi had finally had enough of the thinly veiled insults. "I didn't make Seiya go crazy either," she was close to tears but she held them back. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of breaking her down again.

"Oh yeah?" Tatsuha challenged with a grin. "How do you explain all the boys that keep falling into your trap, man killer?" He sidled closer to the other boy who was trying to calm Usagi down. "Ryuuichi, be careful, her bad luck will taint you next."

Ryuuichi pouted, "Tatsuha, that's not nice! Usagi is upset, we should be nicer to girls." he tried to smile at the boy to ease the tension but the bully was not placated. "Calm down, please?"

Tatsuha sighed as those hopeful eyes locked on his. He hated this, he hated the fact that he could be turned into an inward pile of goo by this boy. "Fine, I have my own classes to attend." He strode down the hall in long rapid steps but paused at the doorway of his class. Cautiously he glanced over his shoulder and cursed himself at the same time as he saw the stupid little blonde had put a hand on his idol thanking him for her help. Why couldn't that ignorant rabbit learn to stop messing with what was his?

**Scene Four:**

By the end of the class day Usagi was feeling as dejected as ever. Everyone was still whispering about her latest victim and how it was a fatal attack this time, why couldn't they leave her alone? She bit back a sob and gathered her school books, shoving them into her bag. Maybe things would get better by the next day, she desperately hoped so. Her eyes widened as she got to the curb and she noticed her family's car waiting for her. Her parents never picked her up from school, she always walked home with her best friend.

"Usagi, get in please," Kenji smiled at his daughter in reassurance. "Everything is going to be okay, don't worry." Once his daughter obediently entered the car he glanced at her in the rear-view mirror. "Your mother and I are going to be transferring you to Meiou academy within the next month. We're not comfortable keeping you at that school with that accusing principal. You haven't been expelled, so don't worry about that, just do your best until we finish all the paperwork," before she could even answer he turned his eyes back to the road, "also, we are having dinner with some friends we met at the cruise."

Usagi was speechless, transferred again? How many schools was she going to go through? At this rate she was going to run out of schools to transfer to unless she was shipped off to a boarding school. "I just got out of school, are we going home so I can change?"

"No," Ikkuko answered her daughter this time sensing Kenji's tension. "We're going to the mall, so you can pick yourself out something nice there, our friends and their son are waiting on us already."

**Scene Five:**

Without any more explanation Usagi was deposited in front of the nearest entrance to the mall. "You're not coming?" she questioned with a faint frown. Why were her parents acting so strange? She hadn't seen them in nearly a month and there was something they weren't explaining to her, she could just feel it.

"No, Usagi," her mother shook her head with a small laugh and fished her credit card out of her purse. "Here, get what you need and meet us at the Chinese restaurant in half an hour. Please don't be late, we want to make a good impression."

Usagi took the offered plastic even more confused now. The last time her parents had given her a card to get whatever she had wanted with... Well that had been one of the worst days of her life. "Are you sending me away, Mama?" she tried to hide the quiver in her voice.

Kenji turned around in his seat and stared at the girl stunned. "Usagi, why would you ever think that? You're our daughter, we love you. Now please stop being silly and hurry. We really have to be on time for this dinner, and I want you to show everyone what a pretty girl you are."

Still feeling apprehensive Usagi flushed at the rare praise. "Okay," she tucked the card in her purse and left the car and with a little sigh strode through the mall doors. Maybe it wasn't happening again after all. She blinked at the bright lights in the mall and let her gaze roam around the area. She was more used to the little shops around her home than an all out mall experience, but she was determined to have fun.

**Scene Six**

It's amazing how much money that can be spent in thirty minutes. In no time at all Usagi had amassed an army of bags and was glancing with a pout at the clock. During her shopping spree she had forgotten all about her bad day and the strangeness of her family. Her parents had been too obsessed with stressing for her not to be late to ignore them though so gathering her purchases she made the trek to the small diner.

She had let the saleslady dress her in a simple but fashionable dress with pretty blue flats to match. Usagi well knew the dangers of trying to run around in heels, she had fallen far more times than was worth it. '_I hope its good enough_,' Usagi thought as she pulled nervously at the short hem.

She spied her parents without even having to be guided to them. Puzzling, why were her parents not seated across from each other? She studied the scene for a moment and her jaw started to drop. No way, there was no way her father was playing footsies with another woman while right beside his wife! Usagi turned her attention to her mother to see if the older woman had noticed and stared stunned once again. Was this a twilight zone? Maybe a practical joke? There was no way her mother was staring all googly eyed at another man and acting like a stricken schoolgirl. "What's going on?"

Kenji chuckled nervously his eyes never leaving the green eyed woman in front of him. "Usagi, honey, meet your new mother." he didn't even notice his daughter sway to the side as shock set in.

"What?" Usagi squeaked before falling to the floor. She stared hard at the people seemingly happy around the table and tried to figure out what kind of surreal reality she had stepped in. She focused on a strange boy watching her silently and blinked. Wait, that wasn't who her mother was staring at, he was much younger. "Um, who are you?" she cautioned not sure if she could take on many more surprises. She felt ready to faint at any moment, in fact she slid down to the ground and just stared at them all.

The boy sighed and sadly shook his head at the girl. He couldn't blame her for her hysterics, really what were their parents thinking acting like this? Regardless he held out a hand to her and offered to help her to her feet. "My name is Tokiya, and I'm your new brother."

**Scene Seven:  
**

The next day Usagi trudged to school and tried to forget everything that had happened. No matter how much shopping she had accomplished, there was no way she was going to meekly accept this new family unit. No one could replace her older brother, no way. Usagi was yanked out of her thoughts as arms wrapped around her and forcibly pulled her against a warm body.

"Usagi! You're can't go!" the blonde boy had a secure hold on the girl and he was wailing like Usagi was prone to wail herself. "No one can replace you, Usagi! Who will I get to dress up as my favorite anime and manga characters? What about my conventions!" He cried more and buried his head in her hair, "You have to stay!"

Usagi hugged the boy back. Alexander Howell, her very best friend in the world and the biggest otaku she had ever met. "Alec, I'm having trouble breathing," she whimpered as the boy just tightened his grip more and more. "Usagi, you can't go to a place like Meiou Academy! It's run by computers, you're going to fail even more than you do in school now. You can't go."

Usagi sighed, "Alec, we've had this discussion so many times. It'll be okay, I would have been shipped off anyway. They always blame me when something goes wrong." She swallowed and her face darkened, "besides, that's not the only reason."

Alec turned serious and his playful smile vanished. Something was wrong with Usagi, sure she got all moody every time a school kicked her out for the strange events around her, but this was different. "Usagi?" he cautioned.

"My parents," Usagi started and growled in fury. They were such hypocrites! "My parents decided to play musical chairs with bed partners!" she noticed a couple with their child stop and stare at her and she had the decency to blush. She really hadn't meant to be quite that loud. "I think my step-brother goes to that school, so that's why they are transferring me."

Alec blinked. He hadn't really been expecting that type of answer. "Is that all?" sure it sounded bad for the other blonde but it wasn't really that unexpected, at least not to him. Her parents were always on long trips anyway. Even when the family was together it didn't feel like an actual family unit. More like a charade.

"What?" Usagi whirled on Alec her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean is that all? They went away on a vacation for two and came back with two more and another kid! Why shouldn't I be upset!" she managed to not scream at him this time. "I know they're not home all the time, but I thought everything was going to be okay since they took this trip together!" she stomped her foot for emphasis.

"You know, Usagi," Alec tried not to laugh. "I think I've read that manga." he ignored how his friend's eyes narrowed as he got lost in deep thought. What was it called again, Jelly Girl? With a shrug he gave up and dutifully followed his friend, looping his arm through hers and pulling her away from another of the bully's traps. "So, you'll have to wait for my papers to get approved, but I'm coming with you."

Usagi stumbled to a stop and stared, "What? Really? But, Alec, what about all your friends here?" she loved her friend, she really did but he had given up so much to follow her from school to school already. A girl couldn't ask for a more loyal friend.

Alec's smile reminded her of the sun, "Usagi," he chided with a laugh, "there's no way I'm not following you. We've been together this long. I'll follow you everywhere." he gently squeezed her hand to emphasize his words. Of course what he meant was lost on her, he expected it to be so. "As for my friends, that's okay. We'll make new ones, and you can finally escape Tatsuha!"

A giggle and a bright smile, the first of the day for him. "Alec, you always make me feel better. But what about your parents? They don't even know you're in this school, what will you do if they stop sending you money?"

Alec shrugged not really caring. The only important thing was he follow his muse wherever she may go. "I don't know, the last time they actually talked to me was two years ago when we were in Kyoto." at her stunned look he just hugged her arm closer. "You worry too much, Usagi. We're going to have so much fun in the new school, no more bullies, and maybe those awful rumors will finally leave you alone." Of course he was never going to tell her that even he had been victim to whatever was haunting his friend; no need to frighten her.

**Scene Eight:**

The blonde-haired boy securely closed the door and double checked the lock. Satisfied with the apparent security he went to the windows and checked them over too. Once he was completely at ease he pulled the pink envelope decorated with bunny stickers out of his coat's hidden pocket. He had made up a fake task for his best friend, his only friend, to perform. The letters that she sent to him were private and jealously kept a secret. He had every letter she had ever sent since the beginning stashed away.

It didn't help matters that if he was ever caught with a letter from a girl, especially her thanks to his parents influence. He wouldn't be kicked out of school but be put on a strict lock down. His parents paid too well to keep him away from her. He took a seat on the bed and carefully opened the envelope, careful to not rip it. Her usual childish scrawl greeted his eyes and he smiled. Her letters always brightened his spirit. They were his only sunshine in this gloomy institution. His eyes darkened and the smile slowly slipped away as he noticed the tear stains that littered the paper. What had happened to her now?

_Dear, Brother,_

He paused reading to scowl. He hated when she called him that. He wanted to be so much more than that simple label to her. He knew from his early childhood dreams that he had been born to be with her. In another life she had been his, it was going to be that way again. He made a mental note to reprimand her once again in his reply.

_How are things going over there?_

He ran a hand through his short hair with a wince. How were things going? The entire school was being treated like a herd of cattle and the supervisors took too much delight in shearing the students like sheep. He winced again as he ran a hand through his tousled locks. Would she even recognize him anymore? The thought that she might not hurt him far more than anything else could. He was only partially consoled by the fact that at least he didn't resemble an army reject as his hair had grown out just a bit. There was no way he was going to let them shear him bald again. Frowning he turned his attention back to the letter.

_Things aren't going so great here Mom and Dad got a divorce after meeting this one couple on a vacation! We've all moved in together. They even brought their son and I'm supposed to join his school in a month. I don't really know how to explain him, he's very weird and around my age._

He paused in reading the letter as his eyes narrowed. A step-brother? His Usagi had a step-brother her age? He frowned deeply as he contemplated the words. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as his initial reaction? Another thought made him glower. What kind of hypocrite parents did they have? He had been sent away when he was still a child and they were just switching partners like it was normal? Curious and more than a bit worried he continued reading.

_At school Tatsuha is still picking on me. I tried ignoring him like you suggested and he dipped one of my pigtails into black ink! Thankfully because of the entire divorce and moving thing I only have to go to school there for another month or so. Than I'm joining my step-brother Tokiya's school. Alec broke into tears when I told him and is requesting a transfer as well so I don't have to be alone. Isn't that great?_

The blonde paused to snort at that. She was a bit too trusting at times. Every letter she wrote always mentioned her best friend's name. Sometimes she just didn't see the danger, even when it's right in front of her. He growled lightly at the mention of her rival in school still picking on her. He made a mental note to make the boy sorry for torturing his Usagi. His eyes narrowed as he saw what she called her new brother. He didn't like the looks of that at all He scanned over the ending paragraph and his frown grew even deeper.

_I'm sorry I have to make this letter shorter than I usually do. I have to help with the move or I'll get yelled at again. This will be my last letter Before I could just jot one down while mom and dad were at work or while I was at school. Since I checked the mail I didn't have to worry about them finding out about our conversations but Now Tokiya is in charge of all that And I don't want to get you in trouble. I'm sorry, brother Maybe it's better this way. We haven't seen each other in ages Probably perfect strangers by now, right? I'm sending this off the day before we move into the new house I'm enclosing a picture so you'll never forget me. I know I'll never forget you._

With much love and tears,  
Usagi Tsukino

His heart seemed to stop as his eyes darted over the final tear smudged words. She wouldn't be writing him again? He gingerly picked up the picture and smiled. Just like in his dreams... She was still perfect to him. He knew he had been born to be with and protect her. He'd fulfill that desire no matter who he had to cross. His eyes darted to the date she sent the letter and he smiled thinly. It was all a matter of timing now. He could only hope she'd be safe until he got there.

**Scene Nine:**

He was an expert at working in stealth. He hadn't even waited for his best friend to return before he started packing. He picked up the simple picture she had sent and softly kissed it before delicately placing it in his wallet. He finished tying up his bad and went to the window where he unfastened the locks and prepared for his escape. The way this place was set up, leaving by the door would only get him caught, and even worse the place had security guards roaming the halls. He was thankful his room was merely on the second floor, but even if it had been higher he still would have escaped. He was going to save her.

He eased his bag out the window and tried to lower the distance as much as he could as he let it fall from his fingers to the bushes below. Hopefully his classmates downstairs were light sleepers. All it took was that one reading to fuel his fire. He was not going to wait even one day to escape from this place and travel to her side. He wasn't comfortable with how many guys she seemed to gather around her. Especially since he was convinced his sweet Usagi didn't realize any of their intentions.

He didn't even look back as he sidled through the narrow window. Apparently the teachers had at least thought about someone slipping through the windows so they had made them open only a quarter of a way a normal window would, but he didn't care. He merely sucked his breath in and shimmied forward.

Just as he was about to attain freedom he felt two hands grab him and push him out the rest of the way. He cursed silently and aimed for the bushes as best as he could and glanced up to see the culprit. Oh, of course, it was him. Duo Maxwell slipped through the window with a bit more ease than he had and landed nimbly at his friend's side. "And just where are we going?" Impossibly the other boy already had a bag with him as well.

"When did you pack that?" he narrowed his eyes and tried to think of anytime his friend had been given an opportunity to even pack anything. He had worked far too quickly and quietly while his buddy had been distracted.

"It's my emergency bag of course," Duo announced proudly with his indigo eyes lighting up with mischief. "I always have it packed, there's no way I'm staying here without you. Those people are nuts. I can't believe you were going to leave me here with them. Some best friend," he snorted good naturally and helped the other boy up.

"Duo, you should stay here." He could only imagine the headaches the other boy was going to bring following him around. "I'm not going out for a weekend stint or anything, I'm going home." He glared at the other boy hoping to drive home his point.

Duo was oblivious. "So?" he questioned with a grin. "Where ever you go man, I'm going. We're best friends, remember? I'm not letting you run all over the country by yourself. I'll help you." If he saw the other boy's wince he ignored it. "Anyway someone has to go with you to translate."

"Translate?" the blonde boy scoffed and glared at the auburn haired boy. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't need a translator."

Duo smirked, "Sure you do, no one else can read your silences like I can. I'm an expert at it. You would just end up creeping people out whenever you need anything. You need a people person like me."

He sighed and dropped his head. The idiot was right, he wasn't exactly good with people. Everyone was pretty much beneath him but her. His eyes widened just a fraction as he imagined her literally beneath him like he had seen in his visions. Well, maybe that last thought wasn't completely true.

**Scene Ten:**

He was not going to thank Duo. No way. Even as the other boy smiled at him and waved two train tickets in front of his nose. "I'm not thanking you."

Duo shook his head with a grin, "I know I know. I'm too great." Apparently his emergency bag even had a sizable amount of cash in it. He knew his friend would never ask about the money, or ever thank him for buying the tickets but he didn't care. The flash of defeat on the blonde's face was reward enough for him.

The stewardess made her way down the aisle and paused as she saw the two boys napping on their seats. She was about to demand their tickets to make sure they weren't some stow a ways, when she noticed the two slips grasped in their hands. Satisfied that the tickets were valid she continued down the trek. She couldn't help but wonder why two boys were on their own so far out in the country.

Not long after she sauntered down the aisle he opened an eye to find his friend staring expectantly at him. "What do you want now?" as usual his words came out in a growl.

"Well," Duo started tilting his head to the side, "I don't mind the running away. I hate that place, but why are we running away anyway?" he frowned for a moment, "and why did you try leaving me, your best friend!"

He grunted in annoyance. "None of your business, and I tried leaving you because you're going to get us caught." he glanced down the aisle and was relieved the ticket taker was further down. Their tickets were valid but he didn't want the the conversation that would go with the checking.

Duo humphed and sat back in his seat. He knew it was futile to try to get the blonde to talk when he was being like this. There was no way the boy would talk about why there going on this adventure unless he wanted to. "You don't have to tell me now," he pouted.

He barely acknowledged his pouting friend and let his eyes close for just a moment. He could keep her just his for awhile longer. He was worried what Duo would attempt if he ever saw his perfection, and he didn't really feel like finding a new friend or killing his old one. He heard Duo stir restlessly but kept his eyes closed, he was incredibly tired from the ordeal after all.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Let me have some money." he saw one blue eye study him in disbelief as if reminding him of his emergency stash. "Well yeah, but I don't want to use it all up, that's for emergencies, besides you owe me for the tickets anyway." he grinned as the other boy dug out his wallet and threw it at him. He was about to thank his friend when he noticed him get ready to go back to sleep.

Duo smiled mischievously and clutching the wallet slid out of the seat. He made his way down to the food car and rocked back on his heels as he decided what he was going to devour. The boarding school's food was some of the worst he had ever tasted, and no matter of time had ever made it better. He was going to use all this food here to wipe the taste and memory of that place away. He winced a bit at the prices and curious about how much the other boy had stashed he cracked open the leather wallet. He was startled as a picture gently fell from the wallet's confines and landed face down on the ground.

Duo bent down before anyone could step on it and gingerly picked it up. Knowing how anal his friend was he brushed away any dirt on the back of the picture and hoped nothing had happened to the front. The last thing he needed was the other boy trying to sell him off for money for destroying his property...again.

Ever being the more curious of the two Duo couldn't help himself as he turned the picture over to see what was so important that his friend had it in his wallet. The other boy didn't believe in pictures or memories or anything sentimental. As the blonde hair and blue eyed girl in the picture smiled up at him, Duo forgot how to breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

Ramblings: I guess I forgot to explain just what kind of story this is. Sorry about that. Anyway this isn't a crossover as much as it is an AU with characters from all over thrown in. I can give away a few and I'll explain more as we go. Also, sorry for the delay. I was busy being broiled in college so this was put on the back burner. Additionally next semester real life will have me extremely busy being pregnant and all, so please bear with me people. I'll try to update as much as I can before that point. Also though I need someone to help moderate it, I am starting a facebook for Smcrossovers and Pokayhdee is working on another website so if anyone wants to help moderate a facebook page let me know. There's absolutely nothing there right now but if anyone is curious just look up Smcrossover on facebook if you'd like to join. Once I can actually get the thing going I can put the status of works in there a lot easier and hopefully get people to contribute fan art etc.

Usagi from Sailormoon though she won't be Sailormoon in this story.  
Tatsuha from Gravitation Usagi's bully  
Ryuuichi from Gravitation he's still a singer but obviously younger.  
Tokiya from Flame of Recca Usagi's new step-brother  
Alec from Ayashi no Ceres Usagi's best otaku obsessed friend  
?... Usagi's older brother.. not much more is known  
Duo from Gundam Wing brother's best friend

If you didn't catch it before, this Volume One is going to be focused on Marmalade Boy thus the spousal switch idea. Other volumes will focus on other shoujo manga, but one thing at a time. As for my reviewers...

dutifuldoormouse – Thank you! That's actually something that is really hard for me, because I can get rid of some the simpler words, but I'm really attached to things like Serenity-hime, it just sounds so much better than princess, haha. You're right though, I was rereading some of my old stuff and I cringed so bad at how fangirly it was with all the random Japanese thrown in. It's going to take awhile to get all that mess cleaned up. Aww... I was actually trying to not stress that as much, the first time that scene was done in the original it was really anti Mamoru. I was trying to show him not as arrogant...just uh confident? Getting all the girls he wants without trying, than being turned down by his dream girl. Alec is from Ayashi no Ceres, he's so awesome, I wish he had a bigger role. Um... bad news for you on the Duo front, he'll eventually meet Usagi sure, but uh, it's going to be a while. Probably not even in this volume, maybe the next? I'm not sure yet. I haven't outlined anything past this volume so far.

Thank you for my other reviews 3 and don't feel shy about asking questions, I'll answer to the best of my ability.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of the characters I borrowed for this.

**Act Two:**

**Scene One:**  
Alec's eyes gleamed as he stared at his currently most prized possession. He had brought it over to Usagi to try to further tempt the little blonde into his domain. She was an average gamer, but he wanted her to be well above that. "Come on, Usagi," he insisted grabbing her arm and dragging her to her room. "Let's play!"

Usagi let herself be drug to her room by her hyperactive friend. She didn't mind playing games with him all the time, it was fun. Besides, she needed the break after trying to adjust to Tokiya. The boy was so confusing and always sending her mixed signals. Was he really okay with this arrangement by their parents, or was he just playing the perfect son? "Alec," she interrupted as she finally paid attention to the box he had handed over to her as he got everything ready. "This is a one player game, we can't play together."

Alec sighed a bit and a pout trembled on his lips. "It is, but most of these games are. But, Usagi, you have to try it," he demanded with a fierce nod as he all but thrust the controller into her hand and smiled mischievously at her. If all went well she would play the game and he would get to enjoy it, and his second favorite hobby; studying Usagi. "You move like this," he trained as he guided her fingers to the appropriate buttons and a soft earnest smile crept onto his lips. She always did smell so good to him.

"Oh!" Usagi got into the game quickly and fiddled with the joystick, not quite familiar with it. She much preferred the arcade than her own console, but Alec had insisted she get the best. She shrieked as her digital avatar died almost instantly as she ran into her first enemy. "No fair!" she glared at Alec as if he was the offender, "I thought you were supposed to die! I couldn't even hit him with my sword," she ended with a pout and resisted the urge to throw a tantrum.

Alec's eyes cleared from their dreamy expression and he just smiled at her act. "Here, Usagi, let me show you what you have to do, I've seen this first part on the computer so many times already I can do it in my sleep." He gently took the controller back from her and let his fingers brush hers lightly. It would be a relief when she finally noticed his feelings. "See like this," he easily got back to the place where Usagi had met her digital hell and ran into a wooden shack. "You're safe in here and you can save. When you're ready you just go up the stairs and run across the bridge."

Usagi glared at Alec a second for making it seem all so simple. She hated being showed up with so little effort. "Give me that," she not so gently requested as she grabbed the controlled back from her friend. A fresh streak of determination was fueling her now, there was no way she was going to die so horribly again! Her eyes sparkled as she focused, she was going to get her vengeance. She was unaware of Alec watching her peacefully once again as she successfully made it across the bridge and got access to an actual real weapon instead of the silly wooden sword. "Alec! Thank you!" she squealed as she hugged the boy tightly. It lasted only a second and then she was turning her full attention on her crusade. She was slaughtering the monsters that had destroyed her so easily as the beginning. Revenge was hers!

"What are you doing?" the sharp voice made both friends stiffen. Tokiya had returned home and hearing the noise coming from his new sister's room, he had decided to investigate. He hadn't been too surprised to find Alec there of course. It didn't take a genius to know what the boy was up to. Usagi might think he was just an innocent friend that followed her like a puppy dog, but Tokiya realized the other boy was just waiting for his patience to be rewarded.

Alec didn't take his eyes off Usagi as she played the game. He had shifted his attention slightly so he actually was paying attention to the game now. "We're playing a game," he was slightly annoyed at being interrupted but Tokiya wasn't exactly too much trouble yet. "Usagi, you found the boss!" he cheered as she continued her adventure.

Usagi spared her friend a quick triumphant look. She was proud she was doing so much better since her first virtual death. She dimly noted Tokiya watching with an almost bored expression and for a second her expression faltered as she became unsure. Shaking the unsettling feeling aside she whirled around with renewed vigor, "Take that!" she was going to win!

Tokiya didn't like how she was so uncomfortable with him. He hadn't even did anything to her yet. Feeling a twinge of resentment he watched her progress for a moment, "You're going to die," he announced as Usagi attempted a tricky jump. As she died as predicted he should have felt avenged, but as the girl wilted for a second he actually felt bad. It wasn't his fault that she died. Why blame him?

Usagi whirled on him her teeth bared, "Tokiya!" she scolded as she got to her feet, dropping the controller to Alec. "Get out of my room!" The demand wasn't gentle and she shoved ineffectively at him trying to get him to leave. "Out!" she stressed as she pointed a finger back from the way he came.

Tokiya chuckled at her rage and shook his head in amusement. There was one good thing about his family's strange arrangement, he had an interesting sister. He winked at her as she shivered in rage and as soon as he actually left the room he heard her slam the door behind him. His smile vanished a second later and he studied the door for a moment as if trying to look beyond it. He wasn't sure why he felt the urge to antagonize the girl. True, her expressions were adorable, but that wasn't quite it. Besides, now he had just given that friend of hers even more privacy. He shrugged with a sigh and idly walked back to his room to think things over.

Usagi finally lost the crimson shade to her skin and sighed. Why did Tokiya get under her skin so much? She noticed Alec watching her with silent worry and instantly smiled at him. "It's okay," she soothed. "I just don't get him at times." she pushed the matter out of her mind and turned her attention once more to the television. "Forget him, we have a boss to kill!" Alec smiled even more broadly at the mention of 'we' but Usagi was once again lost in the game and didn't notice his attentions.

**Scene Two:**  
Usagi glanced down uneasily at the outfit Alec had so graciously provided for her. Sometimes she feared for her friend's sanity. She pulled at the oh-so-short skirt in vain hopes of it growing. "Remind me again why I agreed to this?" she queried as she eyed her bouncing friend as he rummaged through her jewelry.

"Are you complaining?" Alec asked as he paused in mid rummage. He glanced over his shoulder at her his eyes filling with tears. "Don't you want to be Sailor V?" He sniffled for effect and forlornly showed the picture of the heroine he was trying to create using her image.

Usagi sighed. She could never deny her best friend his weird hobbies. "Alright But you're sure you'll be finished before Mom and Dad get home? Last time they found me dressed up like this I got grounded for two weeks because of you."

Alec smiled placating her but didn't seem to be listening. "Ah!" He pulled a red velvet bow off of one of her hair accessories and sat behind her on the bed as he took her hair in hands. "You know, Usagi You'd be a dead-ringer for Sailor V if you let me trim your hair a bit"

"Trim my hair?" Usagi glanced over her shoulder at the innocent boy. "Last time you 'trimmed' my hair I was nearly bald"

"But I wanted you to look like Aya Mikage," he protested. "And you weren't bald You still had plenty of hair left." He pouted at her. "Come on just a little snip"

Usagi wrestled free of his grasp and shook her head. "So I wasn't bald But if you compare how much hair I had before and after it'd be like the same thing! Besides the day after you tried using miracle grow on me so I could look like yet another manga star." She rolled her eyes at him. "You'll just have to keep my hair as it is" she suddenly noticed that he had a pair of scissors in one hand and was advancing on her. "Alec?"

He grinned. "You'll love it! Just hold still." He lunged for one of her blonde tresses and with a squeak of fear Usagi bolted out of the room. She tripped over her orange high heeled sandals and yelped as she fell head over heels down the stairs. She landed in a heap at the bottom and winced as she struggled to untangle the orange jewelry that had gotten caught in her hair. "Owwie," she sniffled.

"You know, you're kind of old to be playing dress-up." Tokiya commented as he saw her predicament. He ignored her glare and leaning down quickly freed her and watched as she stood up. "And even if you weren't If your parents catch you in that getup you're going to be grounded for months."

Usagi paled and clutched at his arm. "You're not going to tell them are you?" she pleaded not noticing that Alec was silently and solemnly watching everything from the top stairs.

Tokiya smirked. "Maybe not," he agreed and watched as she started to smile. "But we'll have to see. If you behave yourself and be a good girl I might not."

Usagi's smile turned into a glare. "I'm not a kid," she all but spat at him.

An odd smile pulled at his lips and he slowly nodded. "No, you're not That's why you shouldn't wear things like that." He tilted his head at her strange outfit. "You might give people the wrong idea Now I'm going to go take a shower. Are you going to behave or do I have to drag you in with me to keep an eye on you?" He watched amused as she turned red and with a furious glare backpedaled up the stairs.

"Idiot," she hissed over her shoulder before grabbing Alec and dragging him back to her room. Who did that guy think he was? The nerve of him asking her that She plucked the pair of scissors out of Alec's hand and quickly put them away in a safe. "Am I finished yet?"

Alec grinned suddenly and pulled out a camera. "Not until I get some digital photos of you, Usagi!" He quickly circled her as he took a multitude of photos and ordered her to pose. "Now give me a 'v' sign," he encouraged. He watched through the lens as she did as he bade and quickly snapped the shot. "Oh my god so cute, Usagi!" he squealed as he wasted the rest of the available pictures on his best friend. "Tomorrow I'll start work on your next costume... Can I dye your hair brown?"

**Scene Three**:

The newly composed group of six sat semi awkwardly at the breakfast table as Ikuko busied herself around the kitchen depositing dishes in front of each person. Usagi was used to her mom making food every now and again, but this amount of attention was unheard of. Had she ever seen her mother in such a good mood?

"Usagi," Ikuko's voice broke her daughter's concentration and she smiled brightly as those blue eyes focused on her. "Please try your best not to get any detention today. We would love for your to finish this school with a clean record to make it easier on your brother when you transfer. Eat your fill while I prepare your lunches."

Tokiya stopped studying the blonde and smiled charmingly at his new mother. "It has been awhile since I've had a home cooked breakfast this good. Mom was always working hard and busy," he smiled reassuringly at his own mother to let her know that no offense was meant. "Thank you, Miss Tsukino."

The doorbell rang and everyone's eyes shifted to the newcomer. Usagi held back a sigh as she noticed her happy enthusiastic friend practically waltz into the entry way. What was the point of him ringing the doorbell when her parents had already given him a key?

"Usagi!" he grinned as he saw his bunny and the size of her breakfast. "Hurry up and eat, we have a test today. You remember right?" He hid a wince as he saw her eyes widen in shock. Okay, so maybe the test wasn't the best subject to bring up, but there were other topics at hand that could be addressed. "Besides, the library is getting that order of manga in today! We have to be there to catalog it."

Usagi rolled her eyes at her hopeless friend. It was amazing that he was so dedicated. After all, how many other libraries could claim to have an ongoing manga collection because of sheer persistence? She shook the thought away with a wry smile and turned her full attention to her breakfast and started to eat at her usual quick pace. One thing was for sure, she was going to have to hurry to class and study as much as she could for that stupid test she had forgotten about.

Alec waited patiently by the blonde's side and besides a bright smile at Usagi's parents proceeded to ignore the rest of the family. Once the girl had finished he grabbed her by the elbow and all but propelled her out of the house. "So, what do you think they'll get in today," he questioned with his sunny bright smile. "More Sailor V?" He almost started to hop from leg to leg as his excitement built. "Next, we'll get the school to let us have that anime club I've been petitioning for!" his excitement suddenly vanished and he let out a mournful sigh as his head dropped towards his chest in defeat. "I forgot... It doesn't really matter anymore about that club." He held back a sniffle and grit his teeth in determination. "Don't worry, Usagi! I'll make sure Meiou gets both a manga library and an anime club!"

Usagi gave her depressed friend a fierce hug. "I wish I wasn't transferring," she agreed with her own sigh. "I'm just going to be known as Tokiya's little sister there." She giggled at a dark thought, "At least here I have a title as a man killer." She smiled as Alec hugged her tightly and she took comfort in her best friend. At least she had Alec. The world would be such a cruel place without him. She spotted a head of dark hair walking in front of her and brightened even more. "Ryuuichi!" she called with a little hop as she waved vigrously to get his attention. She was rewarded as the boy in front paused and looked back.

Ryuuichi grinned at seeing his friend and jogged back towards her. "Usagi!" he scolded as he hugged her. "I just heard you were going to transfer," he sniffled for effect and clutched a pink stuffed bunny rabbit tightly. "Kumaorou doesn't want that to happen either." He shoved the stuffed animal towards her and held it eye level. "Promise us you'll stay?" he pleaded as his eyes watered at the thought of not seeing his friend again.

She stared at the stuffed bunny for a long moment as she tried to think of the right words to say. Ryuuichi and Alec were two of her only friends. Once she switched schools she would be down a friend and most likely quickly labeled as nothing but a deviant once again. She so wished that she didn't have to leave and could stay. "I'm sorry," she whispered sadly as her hand fondly caressed the rabbit in a pet. "I can't. My papers requesting the transfer are already in progress and I start my new school next month. I will miss you though..."

Ryuuichi pulled the rabbit back to himself and hugged it tightly as he studied his friend with troubled eyes. "Well," he tilted his head to the side slightly as a thought slowly dawned on him. "Wait!" his usual good mood returned in a rush and he grinned at the blond duo. "We'll throw you a party!" he decided with a grin. "I even have the perfect present in mind for you!" brightened by his own idea he grinned like a little kid at the two.

"Hey!" a sharp voice cut into the conversation and the group of three turned towards the disturbance. Tatsuha stood close by his fists clenched in rage. He was not happy that the lead singer of Nittle Grasper was so close to that man killer Usagi. "Aren't you supposed to be in class already?" he snapped at Usagi and Alec his eyes narrowed in distaste. At their panicked looks between them he smirked in satisfaction. No one was going to come between him and his god.

""Tat!" Ryuuichi grinned at the arrival of his other friend. As usual he didn't notice how the other boy glared with hatred at Usagi. "You will help Kumagarou and me set up Usagi's going away party, right?" he pleaded his eyes pleading with his best friend. "Please?" he added as his lip started to droop in a pout.

The dark-haired boy sighed in defeat as he saw the puppy dog expression his god was using. There was no way that he could ever say no to the other boy. He was mere putty in the others hands. "Fine," he agreed with a forced smile at his enemy. "Only if you promise to sing," he wheedled in an attempt to persuade.

Tatsuha's eyes lit up in triumph as the energetic Ryuuichi started to grin and bounce in agreement before noticing the clock for the first time. "We're going to be late!" Ryuuichi was panicked now and grabbing the arms of his friends in a steely grasp he ran towards the school with Alec trailing behind almost sadly.

**Scene Four:**  
Usagi glared at her math problem for a long moment in hopes that it would solve itself. Why was school so hard anyway? She could smell the aroma of someone cooking a chocolate cake and she whimpered in protest. Wait, her parents weren't home yet, were they? Her own mother had got a job with Tokiya's mom as a banker so the two kids were left constantly to their own devices.

Ignoring the unspoken rule that she wasn't supposed to come downstairs until she finished her homework she slipped out of her room and down the stairs. She paused in the kitchen as she realized that yes, there was a cake baking, but no one around to be baking it.

Puzzled she retreated to the front door and started to feel uneasy as she realized hers was the only shoes there. Did that mean someone was in the house? Biting back a whimper of terror she slowly crept upstairs to where she could hear muffled sounds coming from Tokiya's bedroom.

Reacting more out of fear than bravery she flung the door open prepared to brain whoever the intruder was with a skillet she had picked up from the kitchen. She blankly stared at the startled and bare-chested Tokiya who appeared to have been woken up from a nap.

"What What are you doing here?" she finally questioned as she continued to stare at him.

His lightly defined muscles rippled as he leisurely sat up and got out of bed. "This is my room, remember?" he questioned as he picked up a shirt from the ground. "Are you baking a cake?" He frowned in concern. "Do you even know how?"

Usagi rewarded him with a death glare before realizing what he had said. "Wait, you didn't make it?" her eyes narrowed at the implications and she held back a full body shudder. She hated being scared!

A shake of his head sent his silver hair tumbling out of the sleep-weakened restraint and into a messy tangle about his shoulders. He barely spared the inconvenience a thought as he grabbed a startled Usagi's wrist and pushed her behind him. "Stay up here. There might be someone in the house."

"A burglar that makes cakes?" Usagi questioned with a forced joke. She watched as her new older brother ignored her and stalked downstairs. She noticed a muddy pair of shoes at the foot of the bed and she realized why Tokiya hadn't left his shoes at the door. Deciding to attempt to be nice she took the disgusting items to the bathroom to clean them.

She didn't notice the puddle on the bathroom floor and with a small yelp she fell to the hard ground causing the muddy shoes to fly spectacularly through the air in a lazy spiral only to land on her school uniform's white shirt. She pulled herself off the wet ground and tried to bring the moisture out of her hair. Maybe a haircut wouldn't be such a bad idea in the first place. As it was now she kind of felt like a human mop with the amount of water she had soaked up. With a heavy sigh she closed the door behind her and shed off her now muddy shirt as she reached for a towel. She was going to try to do her best to forget this incident. She was sure Tokiya hadn't meant to leave such a mess in the bathroom. He wasn't used to having a girl to share it with afterall. "TOKIYA!" her furious scream echoed around the small room as she realized the all too innocent looking towel had mud smeared heavily on one side. Incidentally it was the same side she had used to dry off her damp hair from the fall.

Tokiya who had saved the cake from burning but hadn't found the cooking culprit bounded up the stairs at his sister's furious cry and all but kicked down the door in his hurry to save Usagi from whatever was attacking her. He stared in stunned horrior at what lay on the other side.

A furious mud-caked Usagi glared at him brandishing his shoes like weapons. "What were you thinking using the towels to clean off mud?" she demanded shaking the offending items at him. "Look at my hair! Look at my shirt!" she glared harshly at him as she waited for his apology.

Tokiya did look at her hair but all too soon his gaze dipped and he stared numbly at the furious Usagi. He watched her confused eyes follow the path of his and winced as she screamed even louder than before. The girl had an impressive set of lungs to be sure.

"You shouldn't have left the door open!" he defended himself as she starting to launch herself at him to beat him with the muddy shoes.

"I had it shut, pervert!" she protested as she launched everything in reach at him. Despite her fury she had to give him credit, Tokiya was great at dodging. She was finally avenged however as a shampoo bottle hit him in the head. She was sure to give him a quick jab in the ribs as she passed and an evil glare as she retreated to her room to recoup.

Tokiya groaned and rolled over on his side. Usagi could be a terror if she chose to be. He slowly picked up his things and cleaned the bathroom as best as he could but couldn't help his small smile. His 'little' sister wasn't as little as he had thought. His interest had been peaked to say the least.

**Scene Five:  
**Every bite was an angry one as Usagi jabbed each piece of the chocolate cake into her mouth. She barley spared time to swallow before she shoved another bite in. There was no way in hell she was going to stay under the same room as that pervert! Of course she did have a random thought that Tokiya had only been trying to rescue her, but that thought was quickly shelved and smothered as her anger burned on. She was so furious and focused on her own self she didn't even notice the person she rammed in to. She bounced back a step almost losing her balance and bared her chocolate covered teeth ready to scream at this poor victim of her wrath.

"I'm so sorry! I should have looked at where I was going, are you okay?" A soft warm voice stilled Usagi's anger and she finally took notice of the speaker. She had never seen a girl with such beautiful long coal-black hair. She looked like she could be royalty. Before she could say a word warm golden eyes studied the blonde and glittered mischievously as if they approved of what they were observing.

The girl's soft hand took Usagi's own as she pulled the other girl a step closer. "I didn't hurt you did I?" she questioned as she gingerly felt Usagi's arm to see if there were any injuries. "I hope you can forgive me, I was thinking about something else and was not even looking where I was going." She spied the cake on the ground and winced. "I'm so sorry I made you drop that."

Usagi tried to break the spell that she was under by those golden eyes. Why did this girl make her blush? Her earlier anger had quickly cooled off as she felt cowed by this beauty before her. "It's okay," she whispered. She had been planning on finishing the cake but at least she had managed to get a couple bites from it. "I have more at home so it's not a big loss."

The other girl shook her hair a bit sending her silk like hair fluttering. "No, I insist you let me make up for it. We can go to dinner." it was a soft command but a command none the less. There was no way Usagi would be able to say no.

Usagi only nodded as she studied the other girl. How could anyone be so perfect? This girl looked like a model and had she ever met another girl so nice before? There was that flawless cream skin that was as soft as silk and those golden eyes sparkled like big expressive rare jewels. This girl was so surreal. "It was mostly my fault. I was upset and I was not even looking ahead." She tried a smile trying to shake away the weird feeling. "My name is Usagi, it's nice to meet you."

The girl smiled warmly and took Usagi's hands in her own. "You can call me Hoto. It's destiny that we meet this way, huh? So we should be the best of friends." she pulled the other girl closer and hugged her for a stolen moment. She was not reserved with her affections.

Usagi smiled again all earlier anger had faded. How could she stay upset when this girl was a ray of sunshine? Besides it would be so nice having a girl as a best friend instead of just Alec. She loved her best friend of course, but she what girl did not want to get along with other girls? It was going to be such a welcome addition, besides with a girl this pretty Alec could not possible complain. "I was on my way to the arcade," she offered as she hugged the other girl back. She even smelled surreal! "Do you want to tag along?"

Hoto grinned at Usagi and the two girls continued on their way. Upon reaching the arcade their steps faltered. The building was absolutely swarming with a giant crowd that was spilling outside of the main arcade room. "It's really busy isn't it?" Hoto questioned with a faint frown as she pulled Usagi a step closer to her and away from the press of the boisterous crowd. "What's going on?" Being a bit taller than Usagi she raised herself on her tip toes as her sharp eyes surveyed the scene. A flash of distaste lit up her face and she frowned as she settled back down onto her feet. "Usagi, let's go somewhere else," she suggested with a soft tug.

Usagi looked at her friend in question but was saved from speaking as the crowd erupted into squeals and squeaks and started to part like the red sea. She was almost shoved to the side by some of the more energetic members so she found herself once again pressed closely to her new friend. What was happening to her precious arcade? What else could go wrong this week!

A soft laugh by her ear had Usagi jerk her head towards the source as a fierce blush raged on her cheeks. She was staring into a pair of jade green eyes that twinkled at her. She even felt her breath stop as she took in how gorgeous this stranger was. She didn't even notice the crowd had made a pressing circle around them and a growing sense of irritation radiating from the center. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she tried to take a step away from the stranger. Surely this light-headed feeling was love at first sight!

A lazy smile split his lips at the girl's reaction. Even though he was beyond used to this he never tired of this reaction. Especially not from girl's like this one. He loved innocents most of all. "Cute," he whispered for her ears alone before pulling back to smile once more at her. There was a promise in his expression though he was certain she was too naive yet to understand what he was offering. "Do you want to leave his crowd and go somewhere?" he suggested with a head tilt towards the exit. He was still speaking low so the members of the crowd could not make out his words. Last thing he needed was his fans terrorizing someone he had interest in.

Usagi was about to nod her head in total agreement but felt a firm grasp on her hand. Broken out of her spell she glanced over at the other girl and was startled by the raw hostility her new friend held for her new found love. "Usagi is mine!" Hoto protested with a tiny tug pulling the blonde closer to her. "Go find some other poor girl to harass for the day!" she was not fazed at the slightest as the handsome man only openly laughed at her.

The crowd seemed to actually hear this exchange and erupted in a buzz of whispers and gasps. No one ever denied that boy what he was after. If the little blonde was his object of interest they would have had to be stupid to stand in his way. Anyone that had ever stood up to him had all left town in defeat. Then again, he had never been denied by another girl before either.

"Ah," he sighed in recognition. "Usagi, hmm?" Hoto had unwittingly slipped the name of his prey after all. "I see," he winked at the blonde and smiled as her cheeks turned bright crimson again. His conquests were always so easy. "We'll continue this another time, Usagi," he promised with a warm winning smile. "I'll find you again and take you out on a night you'll never ever forget." with a wave he sauntered out of the building with the crowd following close behind.

Hoto grumbled as she took in the state of her star-struck friend. "Usagi?" she queried as she poked the other girl in the ribs. "He didn't say anything nasty to you, did he?"

Usagi came out of her reverie and slowly shook her head. She felt like she was in a dream land. "No," she whispered softly. "He didn't hurt me, but Hoto, I think I've fallen in love." Her admission came with a fierce blush as her eyes stayed trained on the road he had vanished down.

**Scene Six:**  
"Brother," there was a soft feminine whisper and Tokiya started to stir in his sleep. Where had he heard that voice before. "Brother Toki," the voice was closer this time and filled with promises. It made Tokiya start to feel comfortable. "Can I sleep with you?"

Tokiya finally escaped from his dream world and his eyes darted around his dark room as he inspected the contents intently. Had he been dreaming about Usagi because of the earlier instance? There was no way that girl was in the room, but there was no mistaking her soft voice either. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and tried to adjust faster to the darkness but all he saw were shadowers. With a sigh he ran his hand through his hair not even realizing he had once again released it from its weak restraints. Not being able to find anything he slowly laid back down and closed his eyes as he silently waited.

His wait was not a long one. Less than a minute after he feigned sleep a shadow slowly crept towards him. From what Tokiya could make out from almost closed eye lids he recognized the silly hair style his sister preferred and felt a sudden weight to the bed as someone started to crawl towards him. He forced his breathing to remain even as he felt the weight creep closer and felt soft breath against his chest. "Brother Toki?" the voice this time was a mocking sneer and Tokiya growled.

Tokiya sat up from the bed with lightning speed with his arm darting towards the wrist of the intruder. "What are you doing here, Usagi?" Tokiya demanded and then stared stunned as his hand went through the shadow he had attempted to grab. Something wasn't right here. A soft giggle greeted his ears and he glared fiercely at what ever was using his sister's shadow.

"You saw my Usagi," the shadow accused a glitter of malice shining through the darkness. Those hate filled eyes were the only things that could be discerned in the inky black.

"You're a ghost." Tokiya reasoned as he studied the shadow closer. Even as mad as he had made the girl earlier, she had never looked so eager to kill before. There was no way this thing was her. "Leave her alone," he warned not caring that he didn't have anything to defend himself with if the ghost attacked.

The shadow blinked and the malice melted away. "Eh?" it questioned losing the female qualities completely. "How'd you know?" Not a single person he had haunted had ever realized that he was a ghost and not the sweet blonde. All that was left in the voice now was stark curiosity. "You might be fun," it decided as if deeply considering the circumstances. "I'll get revenge for Usagi later. No one is allowed to see her like that. But, I have other people I need to take care of first anyway. Besides," the voice practically grinned, "you might not remember me but I do remember you, Bro. So I'll let you go this once." With that the shadow vanished with a soft popping noise and Tokiya felt the bed relieved of the extra weight leaving a puzzled and somewhat worried Tokiya alone. Just what had the little blonde been involved in concerning a ghost?


End file.
